


These Were Lies #9: Drusilla

by voleuse



Series: These Were Lies [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I will not speak of the undying glory of women</em>.<br/>Nine women Spike used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Were Lies #9: Drusilla

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, with spoilers for "Fool for Love." Title, summary, and headings taken from _Not Marble Nor the Gilded Monuments_ by Archibald MacLeish.

_I will not speak of the famous beauty of dead women:  
I will say the shape of a leaf lay once in your hair.  
Till the world ends and the eyes are out and the mouths broken  
Look! It is there!_

 

In the weeks after he dies, Drusilla sets the world before him.

He tears into it like a starved man.

*

 

He's never known anyone like her. She enthralls, enchants, enraptures him.

She has him kneel before her, teaches him how to worship properly.

She tastes like heaven and hell.

One night, he searches for a scrap of paper, thinks to shape her into a poem.

She finds him, snatches the pen from his hands.

He protests, raises his lines like an offering.

She takes it, crumples it.

_You did that for her_, she spits out.

He grasps her hands, floats his lips against each knuckle. _Tell me what you want_, he says. _Whatever you want_.

She laughs, a low, rich chuckle.

*

 

The girl is young, whimpering and small.

_Isn't she pretty?_ Drusilla sings to him. _What should I name her?_

He looks at the girl and sees his supper. He wonders what Drusilla sees.

_Doesn't she have a name?_ he finally responds.

Drusilla laughs. _Doesn't need that one, now. She's going to be something new._ She strokes the girl's hair, hums when the girl whimpers. _Do you want to play with her?_

_You go ahead._ He eases himself onto the bed, props himself up with a pillow. _I'll watch_.

Drusilla spins, skips around.

Soon, the girl screams.

*

 

Afterwards, he licks the blood off Drusilla's hands.

She purrs when he nips the base of her thumb. _You're all new, too, you know._

He thinks on this, swirls his tongue against the inside of her wrist. _I am that._

_What shall we call you?_ She steps over the girl's body and into his arms.

_I don't know._ He strokes his hands down her sides, revels in the way she writhes. _Any suggestions?_

She pushes him back, back onto the bed, crawls up his body like a cat.

He forgets the question.

For now.


End file.
